Guide to: Sick Days and Spelling Bees
"Guide to: Sick Days and Spelling Bees" is the sixth episode of Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide. Plot Part 1: Sick Days The flu is going around, and Ned doesn't want to get sick so he can meet Matt Hoffman when he comes to his school. Cookie has the flu, but doesn't want to get sent home since it would break his perfect attendance. Moze wants to get sick so she doesn't have to make a speech in class. Nurse Hunsucker is policing the hallways with a digital ear thermometer, taking temperatures of those who appear sick. Cookie tries to avoid her for the whole day. Ned dons gloves and a surgical mask and arms himself with a can of disinfectant to keep himself from getting sick. Moze tries everything to get herself sick, getting people to cough on her, using a sick girl's Chapstick, drinking from a sick guy's juice box, even kissing Coconut Head, but nothing works. Lisa helps Cookie get past Nurse Hunsucker by putting an ice pack on his forehead, clearing up his eyes and nose, and makes his right ear cold. Nurse Hunsucker remarks that he looks much better and that his temperature is normal, allowing Cookie to stay in school. Ned goes to Gordy for help on keeping himself from getting sick, so Gordy gets Ned inside a giant hamster ball, but warns him not to get caught in sunlight. The hamster ball gets caught between the wall and a set of desks and sunlight begins permeating through the ball. When he finally gets free, Nurse Hunsucker takes the temperature of the hamster ball and determines Ned has a fever. In the end, Ned doesn't meet Matt Hoffman, Moze does her speech with ease since the rest of her class got sent home for being sick, and Cookie keeps his perfect attendance and meets Matt Hoffman, crashing his bike in the end as he was still sick. Tips *Sick Days Type#1 - REALLY SICK *Sick Days Type#2 - FAKING IT *Tip#987.4 - Home sick? Ask a friend for notes. *Tip#987.4 - Ask a friend to video a class. *STAY AWAY FROM COOKIE DURING FLU SEASON! Part 2: Spelling Bees The annual Spelling Bee is approaching, and Cookie is plagued with bad memories of snapping under pressure and losing the previous year to the Killer Bees, a group of snobbish super-skilled spellers. Moze points out that this is the seventh grade spelling bee, and whoever misspells a word first has to be the official word reader and has to sit to the moderator, Mr. Gross, and his foul body odor. Meanwhile, the Killer Bees are bullying everyone in school. Since everyone wants to see them get taken down, they turn to Cookie, the only one good enough to defeat the Killer Bees, and do everything they can to help him keep his nerves down. Seth, Suzie, Loomer, and other students help him train for the Spelling Bee. In the Spelling Bee, Ned is given easy words for most of the competition. However, Moze passes on her first impossible word and has to be the official word reader next to Mr. Gross. Moze begs Gordy to clean up Mr. Gross. Soon, everyone begins dropping out like flies, eventually leaving Cookie, Ned, and the King Bee left on stage. Ned's streak of consistently spelled words spikes his ego briefly, making him believe he could beat the Killer Bees himself, until his next word is incredibly difficult and he passes on it. Cookie is up against the King Bee. On the last word, the King Bee misses it. Cookie is last up, but his nerves are starting to get the best of him. Ned realizes that Cookie is trying, but unable to imagine everyone in their underwear, and pulls down his pants. Soon, everyone follows him, so Cookie can better picture the audience in their underwear. He successfully spells his word and wins the spelling bee. Tips *Tip#966.1.3 - Practice, Practice, Practice. *Tip#966.1.4 - Prepare for distractions. *Tip#966.1.3BVD - Imagine audience in their underwear. Starring *Devon Werkheiser as Ned Bigby *Lindsey Shaw as Moze *Daniel Curtis Lee as Cookie *Jim J. Bullock as Mr. Monroe Guest starring *Special guest star: Meshach Taylor as Mr. Wright *Special guest star: Matt Hoffman as himself *Steve Bannos as Mr. Gross *Mary Bogue as Nurse Hunsucker *Don Creech as Mr. Sweeney *Willie Gault as Sportscaster #2 *Van Earl Wright as Sportscaster #1 *Daran Norris as Gordy Co-starring *Krystal Acosta as Queen Bee *Kendre Berry as Backpack Boy *Alex Black as Seth Powers *Tyler Chase as Martin Qwerly *Sean Michael as Stinger *Matthew "Teo" Olivares as Jerry Crony *Carlos Pena as King Bee *Rob Pinkston as Coconut Head *Christian Serratos as Suzie Crabgrass *Rachel Sibner as Lisa Zemo *Kyle Swann as Billy Loomer Trivia *A stunt dummy is used for the scenes of Ned riding on Matt Hoffman's back. References *List of Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide characters Trivia *When Ned and Cookie were riding the bike with Mat Hoffman, you can clearly see that Ned and Cookie were a rag doll. Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes